No One But Me
by BlueRain500
Summary: He is a demon Lord who cannot understand human emotion, maybe with a little help he wont lose the thing he holds most dear. Even though he doesn't know it yet.(Told in 100 to 500 word chapters. Please comment, that will keep me going! I will also be placing pictures on deviant art and will place my page at the end of a ank you!)
1. Let Go

No One but Me

Who would notice the way her soft soprano laugh danced in the wind? Who would notice that in early spring, that tan freckles would sprinkle across her nose and cheeks? That when she was tired her eyes would flutter shut four times before she drifted into her dreams. No one, only I. She was 21 in human years now. A woman. A beautiful one, even by demon standards.

What use does this one have for this information? It's not as if…Ridiculous. She had to find happiness. Then why was this so difficult to comprehend? I do not wish to let her go.


	2. Guilt

Guilt

"Rin." My voice carried over from the flower field to my ward. She happily smiled up at me, a handful of wild flowers bunched up in her fist. Her childish antics still haven't changed after all of these years. It almost brought a smile to my face. Almost.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She practically sang.

"Come, we are heading to the Miko's village." I began walking off, knowing she would follow.

"Oh, we are going to see Lady Kagome! I've missed her so much! Come on Master Jaken, wake up!" I looked over my shoulder to see Rin roughly shaking Jaken awake, I mentally rolled my eyes, they were like siblings. A frown then graced my features as I thought about the good-for-nothing half-breed of a brother. The feeling of him living a happy life after the defeat of Naraku coiled in my stomach. The only good things that came from him were his children. They gave him trouble so I approved of them, though I would never admit that to anyone.

"Quit it girl! I'm up." Jaken screeched. He began mumbling under his breath about worthless humans as Rin Jumped up on Ah-Un. Soft singing came from Rin, and it eased the feeling brought on by the thought of the whelp.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, how long will we be staying?" She chirped. If I wasn't a dignified demon Lord I would have sighed with guilt, of course demons do not have weak feelings such as this.

"Jaken and I will not be staying for more than a day, but you Rin will be staying indefinitely."

"Why?" She whimpered I refused to look at her; she will not get me again with that pouting trick.

"You are to find a human mate." I gritted my teeth as the words came out. No _human_ would ever be good enough for my Rin.


	3. Human Weakness

Human Weakness

Something deep within me told me to take her to my castle and make her mine. She was of age, very attractive for a human, and I am the only person that knows her so well. What person would appreciate the genuine smile that spread across her face when she handed someone a flower? This was preposterous; a Great Lord of the West would not follow in his father's footsteps. Emotions are useless human weaknesses, there was no need for a demon Lord to posses such shortcomings. A word I've never heard my ward utter then flew out of her delicate mouth, jolting me from my thoughts.

"No."


	4. Don't Take It On Her

Don't Take It Out On Her

" _What?"_ I snarled. This was ludicrous, Rin never disobeyed me.

"I will not mate a human." She crossed her arms across her chest in a huff and a smell that was not familiar with Rins sweet vanillin scent leaked in. Anger. It added a hint of vinegar to her sweet smell. This displeased me.

"You will and this is final."

"I will not." Why was she making this difficult?

 _' **You are only angry because you don't want her to go. You wish to be with her but you won't admit it to yourself.'**_ A distorted voice spoke in my head. I was unsure if it was male or female, but none the less it was spouting nonsense.

 _'This Sesshomaru does not want a human mate.'_

 ** _'Oh, forgive me, you NEED her. Fluffy, you will not be able to understand your feeling until you understand human feelings.'_**

 _'Feelings are useless and a weakness.'_

 ** _I guess I'll just have to fix that.'_**

"Silence!" I bellowed. A startled gasp brought me out of the argument in my mind. I turned to an alarmed and tear stained Rin.

"Fine! If you don't feel the same, then I guess there is no point in me staying!" She yelled, jumping off of Ah-Un and tossing the fist full of flowers to the forest floor. Curses, was she saying something?

"Rin." As soon as I turned to retrieve her I saw her body falling towards the ground before I was consumed by my own darkness.


	5. The Switch

The Switch

My head was throbbing. What? I don't get headaches. I quickly opened my eyes and scanned the area. All the colors where dulled and I couldn't see as far as normal.

"Rin!" I looked down at my arms to see bright orange sleeves and small pale hands. No claws. How did I get into Rins body?! My voice was still mine, but I couldn't feel my demon aura. I felt like crying. Wait, Lord Sesshomaru does not cry. _'Stupid human emotions'_. Was Rin always this scatter brained?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice was drenched in utter shock. I turned to see _my_ body slowly pulling itself off the ground.

"W-what happened?" She sputtered out, a confused look wrinkling my features.

"I'm uncertain. I believe we've been bewitched. It looks as if our sprits have traded places."


	6. Twirl

Twirl

"Whoa! So I'm really in your body Lord Sesshomaru?" Then she did the unthinkable in _my_ body. She began to _twirl._

"Rin! Stop that this instant. The Lord of the western lands does not _twirl."_ I hissed. Rin giggled happily coming to a stop.

"But I'm not, I'm Rin and I like to twirl!" I sent a death glare her way that was apparently not effective, because I got the opposite response of what I wanted.

"BAHAHAHAH! Is that what I look like when I glare? No wonder you never take me seriously." She snorted.

"Rin…" I sighed. _'I'm going to have to approach this in a different manner.'_


	7. Who To Blame

Who To Blame

 ** _'You know, I think I like this.'_** The annoying voice snickered.

 _'You! Are you the one who caused this blasphemy?'_

 ** _'Maybe.'_**

 _'You will fix this at once!'_

 ** _'No, I don't think I will. Besides, someone is enjoying this.'_**

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Rin making my body more homely by braiding my beautiful hair and sticking flowers in it. _'Wonderful…'_

"Rin, that is no way for a Western Lord to look." I sighed, feeling a bit bad for ruining her fun.

"Well I think it looks cute." She said dismissively. I glared at her. _'This woman…Just because I'm not in my body does not mean she can disobey me.'_

"Oh! Maybe Kagome will know how to fix this!"

"No. I will not allow my half brother to see me like this."

"Too bad." She smiled at me.

"What?" As soon as the word left my lips Rin was in front of me hoisting me up onto her shoulders.

"Put me down right now." I knew better than to struggle, I refused to look more ridiculous then I already do.

"I don't think I will. Come on Ah-Un. You too Jaken!" Rin bellowed. I sighed; this was going to be a very long journey…


	8. Toads Cannot Fly

Toads Cannot Fly

I accepted the fact that we may need assistance so we began to travel towards our original destination. Along our journey we discovered that Ah-Un and Jaken had traded places as well. It was pretty pitiful, Ah-Un learned the hard way that he couldn't fly in Jaken's body much less walk on two feet. After he jumped into the air and fell flat on his face Rin opted to carry him. Though Jaken seemed to be enjoying his time as a dragon, for once he was actually of good use.

"Poor Ah-Un…" Rin cooed, nuzzling him gently. Was she aware that she was nuzzling Jaken, in my body? Great now I'm going to have to boil off my skin.


	9. Stick

Stick

"So, I've devised a plan. You will act like me and I shall act like you." She smiled brightly at me.

"I don't think that's a great idea but I'll humor you." Humor me, huh? As regally as I can I flip my hand in the proceed gesture. A huge smirk broke across Rin's-my face. My heart skipped.

 _'Does Rin have internal bleeding?'_ I look to see her rummaging through the bushes.

"I thought you were going to act like me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I am, I'm looking for a stick to shove up-"

"Enough!"Her laughter danced throughout the forest for the rest of the trip.


End file.
